


For You I'd Live.

by svylde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svylde/pseuds/svylde
Summary: Don't know where this will go but its gonna be female harry potter (master of death) and thomas shelby. Harriet Potter, Mistress of Death saves Thomas Shelby from Death and in doing so saves and condemns his soul. Ask anyone in Birmingham and they'd say Tommy Shelby lost his soul during the war. I don't own harry potter or peaky blinders.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	For You I'd Live.

**Prolog**

"Please don't let it end like this, not in this God forsaken hole in the ground..." Tommy mentally prayed. He was scared. Scared of all the things he'd never get to do. Scared of never seeing his family. His brothers. Were they doing any better than he was? All he could hear were explosions all around. He could feel the earth shaking. They were supposed to be digging a tunnel to secretly reach the enemy. Things weren't looking good.

Death's Mistress had heard so many last prayers, so many pleading. She was never one to change anything for anyone.

"I won't go. Not like this. For my family, for me, I wont..." Tommy saw the tunnel collapsing. "Death won't take me here. I refuse to give in..." slowly Tommy felt the edges of his vision fading. The last thing he saw was a beautiful but cold pair of emerald green eyes.

Something about this voice, the urgency, or maybe his eyes they reminded her of something. They were cold and such a clear blue like the sky on a cold morning after a night of endless snow. She felt something stir in her heart. She hadn't felt anything in so long. It was confusing and yet she couldn't let it go away. Not like this. So it came to be that at the last moment as Death neared one Thomas Shelby Death's Mistress placed her hand to stop Death. Why? Not even she new exactly. She didn't even think Death would allow it. Though Death seemed angry all Death did was slowly disappear. She would watch and see what it was about those blue eyes that touched a chord in her cold heart. First though she would deal with Death for there would be a price to pay for keeping what was rightfully his. The question was what would be that price and would it be worth it for in the end Death would still get Thomas Shelby. None ever out ran the grasp of Death. None but her atleast and that in itself was punishment enough. No Death would come for Thomas Shelby and most likely in an even worse way now that he had caught both their eyes. 

* * *

Death did not like what was his to be kept from him. No none ever fared well for doing so. Tom Riddle could vouch for that. Well if his soul could ever pull itself from its eternal suffering it was currently enduring. His Mistress though he had a soft spot for her. His little Harriet. Well little to his eons of existence anyways. Still he was possessive of what was his. Thomas Shelby so like Tom Riddle, how ironic they would share a name. As Death seethed Harriet approached. 

"What will be the price..." she asked calmly.

"You know the price Riddle paid, would you pay the same?" Death whispered. 

" If that is what you ask then so be it." Harriet stated.

Slowly Death began to laugh. It was cold and caused shivers to run down Harriet's back. "You know I could never see you harmed Mistress..." Death said. Slowly he lifted his hand to her cheek. "You would place the life of one above thousands? You who have hated the death of others even as you accept your own. No the price is this...." Slowly Death placed his other hand to her heart.

Harriet felt pain. Pain of thousands of deaths all at once. Somewhere off the coast of Asia a tsunami had claimed the lives of thousands. No one had a chance of ever escaping the waves that came out of nowhere. Hariet had felt death before. At the beginning before she had realized she was Death's Mistress. Death in his fondness of her had dulled that so she would not be driven crazy. Over time she had become accustomed to death. Never would she feel the disasters though. Now she felt it all. This disaster was her doing too. In denying Death one soul, he had claimed thousands. As tears fell down her cheeks she saw Death lower his head to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Just this once I shall have you carry the burden of death. Just this one disaster that was of your own doing. Fear not my sweet Mistress once you have felt the burden to its end, when all the souls have crossed then you may go. Go and see that which you have paid for. A warning though, you may not return until I have gone to collect him again. Though if I miss you I may just decide to collect him soon." Death grinned then walked away.

Harriet was frozen in her pain. How long she stood there with tears running down her cheek she could not guess. She eventually passed out but even then she felt the pain.


End file.
